


Joys of the Flesh

by vampirexchild



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Paddling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Gerard Way, really dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexchild/pseuds/vampirexchild
Summary: There's nothing Gerard loves more than coming home to his lover and obedient submissive.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Joys of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up that this is pretty damn filthy, so keep an eye on the tags. If you're into that, enjoy, you nasties.

Gerard's nerves were being grinded into minuscule grains of the dust the moment he attended work an hour earlier than usual for a meeting that took a route ruining the days of all the employees in the room. For one, that one precious hour took away from the time he could see his darling pet awaken from his peaceful sleep, and fully yank him out from the colorful haze of dreams by lazily thrusting his fingers in and out of him while the latter writhed underneath the gentle yet harsh strokes against his prostate. The most vital part of his morning was lifting his spirits and getting his gaining an energetic spark for the remainder of the day by making his beloved fall apart in any way possible, leaving at least fifteen minutes spared for aftercare, before rising from their stained pile of smooth sheets to lazily walk together to the kitchen for breakfast. On some days, one measly hour was enough to keep Frank under the influence of deep slumber, and as Gerard gazed at him as he pondered whether or not he should awaken him with his mouth around his cock— an action consented inside of their contract— he couldn't bring himself to pull his pet from his sleep when his beauty radiated through every even breath escaping his parted lips or his perfect nose.

For the most part of his spoiled morning, Gerard drank sip after sip of coffee until he continuously dumped empty paper cups into the garbage can beside his desk and most of the coffee in the break room had been consumed by himself. He quietly brewed another pot after their frustrating meeting in the morning since he'd asked too much from his assistant, leaving the warm liquid there for the rest of his co-workers to enjoy after he decided enough was enough. Gerard was left to a pile of work laid at his table, hands and tips of pen gliding over a tablet screen to complete rough drafts of a couple new chapters to the comic books he worked on with a team carrying brilliant artistic abilities within them.

In the morning, the CEO of the comic label informed them that the due date of their newest issue had been shortened a deadly amount and high demand for the completed panels would be grinding against the gears in their heads for the rest of the week. Upon the shortage of time, Gerard's hand constantly ripped through his strands of dark colored hair falling into his eyes as he worked, the sleeves to his button down shirt rolled up to his elbows to prevent them from sliding towards his hands, and to keep them from being stained by charcoal and ink whenever he took a short break to work on his own comic laid down in pen and pencil.

Frank would throw a fit if he found ink stains on Gerard's clothes while he did the laundry at home, as instructed by his Master, not that his explosion of irritation would be displayed in front of Gerard when he very well knew such actions would be at the cost of consequences. Gerard had a hunch he'd be upset, however, remembering how neat Frank was with clothing and laundry as they shifted their relationship into something deeper, more intense.

Gerard finished a full three chapters of pages that day, inking panels and gliding his pen over the smooth tablet screen before delivering the virtual folder of art to his partner working on adding color to the background sequences of the previous amounts of work Gerard and another artist gave to him. Once he completed those, he sank back into his chair with a deep sigh, glancing at the time and discovering it was almost time for the work day to end. With a note of relief at his extra time, Gerard glanced at the navy blue folder peeking out beneath the pile of paper and other comics containing his work. Drawing his lip between his teeth, he stroked his finger over the corner, knowing well what filth laid inside of the smooth folder he managed to work on during the limited time he had at the end of each day. Uncolored, but erotic all the same, making him eager as possible to return home to his pet.

"Afternoon, Gee." Gerard's assistant, Lindsey, stepped into his office, holding a stapled packet of paper in one of her hands.

"Good afternoon." Gerard reached out for the paper she held out to him, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"The bosses wants you to sign these. Says that you're agreeing to publish your work into the comic issue being launched after this one." Lindsey shrugged slightly, lifting her paper cup of coffee to her deep purple colored lips.

"They're already discussing the next issue?" Gerard groaned, feeling as if he never had enough time in the world to gather his thoughts and ideas before his brain was picked once more.

"That's how this business works. After this one, I heard it'll be slowing down. The series is ending soon, they want to draw it out to make it last."

"They should invest in doing that now, in that case." Gerard chuckled, plucking one of his pens off of his desk and flourishing his signature across the line at the bottom of the page.

"How's it going here? Aren't you exhausted?" Lindsey retrieved the newly signed papers, sinking down on the chair across from Gerard's desk as she fixed her pencil skirt.

"They haven't drained me out entirely yet, but I'm getting there." Gerard glanced at a framed photo on his desk, glass catching a reflection as it concealed a picture of himself holding Frank close as they slow danced at his younger brother's wedding. It was his favorite photo of them taken in secret by his mother, the tenderness of the closeness of their bodies warming his heart as if he held Frank close to his chest now.

"I just want to get home to my boy." Gerard stroked the bottom of the black frame with his index finger, glancing at the clock again.

"You still working on that comic based on you two?" Lindsey smirked over the paper rim of her cup, earning a grin from Gerard.

"It's almost finished. Just two more panels to go and it's his." Gerard nudged the edge of the folder sticking out from his neat pile. He shared the intimate art with Lindsey since the pair had been close friends for years, co-workers seeing each other every day and making the best out of their combined work to prevent them from dying of boredom. Art was Gerard's passion, but staring at the four walls of his office all day got the best of him.

"Can I see?" Lindsey asked, careful and respectful as she asked for permission. There was no sign of sexual attraction between the pair, but Gerard was a brooding, dominant figure any person would sense if they got to a close enough proximity to him, he'd been told he was intimidating to be near.

"I don't see why not." Gerard slid the folder out with a smooth movement, opening the thick cover to retrieved the binded sheets of paper laying inside. Holding the short comic out to her, a tingle passed through the inside of his stomach as he caught sight of the back side of the page at the bottom, the image of naked Frank on his hands and knees between Gerard's spread legs. The shadows concealed between his legs, but it was obvious he wasn't clothed.

Lindsey's cheeks tinged pink as she weaved through the new pages she hadn't read yet, her lips parting at the dialogue inside the bubbles put off to the side of each panel. Her fingers ran over the detail of Frank's hair, the scrapes on his knees, the beauty of his straining thin muscles underneath his smooth skin.

"This is gorgeous." Lindsey breathed. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. He's just been so good to me these past few months that work has been hard, doing little things I didn't even need to ask him for." Gerard stroked his bottom lip, sitting back in his chair with a curl of lust in his lower stomach. "He's an amazing pet. Best one I've ever had."

Lindsey grinned softly at the seemingly absentminded praise Gerard gave out to Frank, catching the twinkle in his eyes. "I think you should keep him, Gee. He's so good for you, this is the healthiest relationship you've been in."

Gerard rubbed his fingers over the small amount of stubble under his chin, silently agreeing with the bubbly words Lindsey spoke with awe sparking in her eyes after further inspection of the comic in her hands. Gerard decided long ago that he would be keeping Frank; hopefully forever by his side if his pet wished for the same thing.

————

Arriving home was the most blissful part of Gerard's day. Returning to a home smelling of freshly cooked dinner, at times finding his pet whimpering and kneeling in front of the door without an inch of clothing covering his inked skin glowing with a glorious sheen of sweat building up from the heat of arousal stirring under his flesh. Gerard knew exactly which of the two he wanted before he officially left the office, and with a quick text giving Frank strict orders, he was pleased to see his pet respectfully answer him, and Gerard anticipated leaving more than he ever had.

Unlocking the front door to his home, Gerard struggled not to rip the barrier open and charge inside to find his pet waiting for him, making up for the lost time in the morning due to unfortunate news, but he reeled in the excitement filtering through him and set his mind into a much more serious state. He knew exactly what he would say to Frank, what he hoped for, how Frank would be so appreciative of his touch after not getting so much as a goodbye kiss in the morning.

Gerard crossed the threshold of the open door, kicking it shut behind him. He shrugged off his jacket and listened close, discovering no bustling came from the kitchen, nor did any noises escape from the play room down the lengthy hall, as he'd instructed.

'If I hear any noise coming from you before I make you break your silence, you'll be sent to your cage.'

Proud that his pet obeyed so perfectly, Gerard slowly sauntered down the hall, closing in on the door to the play room swung wide open for Gerard to enter with ease. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and gazing inside to the find Frank occupying the room in the perfect position. Stripped, sitting in his knees in the center of the room, palms resting on his thighs and his gaze resting straight ahead. With the exception of Gerard arriving, of course, his hazel eyes lifted in an instant to register Gerard's arrival. His body tensed, a single twitch coming from his fingers, and Gerard knew with a smug smile that he wanted to spring up from his position. He remained still, only smiling faintly at his Master watching him from the doorway.

"What a lovely thing to come home to." Gerard grinned lazily, tugging the knot of his tie and letting it come undone. "Excellent obedience so far, pet."

Frank remained still, not even a twitch at the corners of his rosy lips, and Gerard felt a swell of pride. He hadn't told Frank to break his silence with his praise, his submissive caught onto that important factor.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Gerard slid the tie from his neck, letting it fall to the ground, and he started on undoing his shirt as he toed off his shoes. "Then again, I always think about you. But I knew I wanted to play with you today, and I hope you've thought plenty about what you want, too, baby."

Frank wanted to whimper. Gerard watched with dark amusement at the tensing of Frank's throat, the deep swallow moving the tendons appealing, hands pressing firmly into his thighs. Gerard chuckled low in his throat, shrugging off his shirt and deciding to leave his pants on; Gerard wanted to play first with his pet before indulging in the most climatic part of their activities.

Gerard slowly made his way across the room to stand in front of his kneeling submissive. Once he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Frank, Gerard reached out with a gentle hand, caressing Frank's soft cheek with graceful twirls of his fingers. Frank gazed up at him, eyes filled with trust and a love burning into Gerard's soul before melting into dripping warm honey. Gerard hummed in appreciation, thumbing Frank's bottom lip to get Frank to open up for him. His lips parted and Gerard dipped his finger inside, rubbing over Frank's soft tongue, feeling the suction of lips as he glided another finger inside.

"Look at you." Gerard's eyes fell to between Frank's legs, his cock standing upright and hard as it would have been if they'd already begun their games. It made his own cock stir in his pants. "You're already nice and hard for me."

Frank's lips made a gentle popping sound as Gerard slipped his fingers out. He gazed up at his Master, awaiting for a command, lips shining with a soft sheen of saliva from Gerard's digits. Gerard slowly trailed his fingers into Frank's hair, entangling in the silken strands and feeling how his submissive shivered under the soft tug he gave to tilt Frank's head back.

"You're free to speak now, pet. Use your words, I have things to ask you." Gerard let go of Frank's hair, beginning to slowly circle around the smaller man still kneeling on the ground.

"Yes, Master." Frank's voice was small, close to a whisper, and Gerard wouldn't allow such unclear answers.

Gerard tugged Frank's hair from behind, only hard enough to make him gasp. "I can't hear you."

"Yes, Master." Frank said, much louder than before, and Gerard let go once he was satisfied. He skated his fingers over Frank's shoulders in appreciation of the soft skin he'd been aching to touch all day, fighting not to shove the submissive onto his hands and knees and spread his ass apart.

"I need to know what you want and what you don't want." Gerard returned to Frank's line of vision again, aroused by the wide and eager gaze he was met with as soon as Gerard allowed Frank to tell him what he longed for as well as his limits.

"Hard limits?" Gerard deepened his voice, furthering his authority, and he arched his eyebrow at his pet.

"No chastity cage, no blood, no clamps. Please and thank you." Frank firmly stated what his body couldn't handle that evening, gazing straight into Gerard's eyes by the demand of his fingers tilting Frank's chin up; he never wanted any barriers in between them when Frank was laying down boundaries.

"And what do you want me to do for you today, Frankie? I'm feeling generous." Gerard hummed softly, slowly lowering Frank to the ground by his shoulders until he gasped and was shoved onto his hands and knees, face daringly close to the bulge in Gerard's fitted pants.

"Humiliate me. Praise me, if you think I'm deserving, Master. And . . ." Frank's cheeks blazed red, his parted lips slowly closing, and Gerard could tell he was unwilling to tell of the burning desire he was more than likely unsure if Gerard would be willing to give him. His embarrassment snagged his confidence at times, but the best part of the game was watching Frank unravel, sinking into his shame and welcoming it rather than denying it.

"Words." Gerard ordered darkly, daring Frank with his eyes to disobey.

The submissive gulped loudly, the blush rushing under his skin in bright red tones traveling to his neck, and he finally admitted what he kept inside. "Hurt me, please. Not just marks and biting, I want you to slap me and choke me and throw me around like you did two weeks ago."

Gerard lifted his eyebrows high, feeling his cock swell in his pants at the thought. He wouldn't deny that he got off on the pain of others, only in sexual scenarios such as these, and he couldn't stop himself from being aroused by the important fact that Frank was incredibly masochistic if enough time without inflicted pain went by.

"Ah, I see." Gerard nodded slowly, toying with the zipper of his pants, and Frank whimpered at the sight. "You want to get off on me hurting you real good, slut?"

Frank's face turned as red as a fresh cherry, but nonetheless, he let out a soft whine, nodding eagerly.

"As I said, anything you want." Gerard crouched down in front of Frank, meeting his eyes and stroking his bottom lip to soften the building tension between them. "But it's your body, and you need to tell me if I'm going too far, because I don't plan on hesitating. Shout the safe word whenever, okay, sweet boy?"

"Yes, Master." Frank leaned into Gerard's hand curving around his cheekbone, soft and so beautiful in the way his long eyelashes fluttered and his eyes glowed with a look belonging strictly to his Master. Gerard couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing the pliant lips eager for his kiss the moment their faces were at level. He swallowed the little whimper vibrating against his mouth, relishing in the warmth of silky lips shaping into their kiss, but the moment he felt a playful tongue peeking out in an attempt to pry his lips open, Gerard ripped away, rising from his position and staring down at Frank.

Abruptly, Gerard lifted his open hand, swinging it forward and letting it collide with the side of Frank's face. Frank gasped out loud, reeling back, his eyes wide from the sudden affliction of pain causing a sharp noise to break through the brief intermission of silence. Guilt didn't come into Gerard's mind, for he knew from the quiver in Frank's cock that the pain was sexual gratification he'd requested before their activities began. Gerard pushed him backwards, waiting for him to fold out of his position on the ground.

"Crawl over to the bed, you disgusting little slut." Gerard spat the words at Frank, watching in silent pleasure as Frank scrambled onto his hands and knees with a loud whimper. He crawled across the soft carpet and reddened his knees and his palms in the pursuit towards the bed Gerard installed inside the room for the nights Frank submerged so far into subspace that he couldn't snap back to himself.

As Frank settled himself onto the bed, Gerard retrieved certain items from their abundance of toys and contraptions, carrying them over to where Frank kneeled on the bed with wide eyes drinking in the collection of objects clutched in Gerard's hands. Tossing the items into the bed, Gerard shoved Frank onto his back with a heavy hand at the center of his inked chest, crawling onto the silky red sheets and prying Frank's legs open to wedge himself between them.

"How badly do you want to come tonight?" Gerard tightly gripped Frank's face in one hand while the other pinned down Frank's hips to keep them from moving, knowing what he would do to drive his submissive wild.

"So bad, Master." Frank whined, wincing as Gerard lightly slapped the side of his face when he tried to lift his hips against Gerard's restraint.

"Don't move, bitch." Gerard aligned their hips, grinding down on his sub's naked cock and feeling the flutter of his body as he sharply inhaled a large breath from the sensation of fabric rubbing against him. Frank moaned weakly, throwing his head back, fighting not to grind up against Gerard.

"Your behavior will determine if you're allowed to come or not. You know how this goes, whore, and you fucking love working for it, don't you?" Gerard let go of Frank's face, finding his wrists, gripping them tightly as he could and pinning them above Frank's head to circle their hips together. Frank cried out, lips parting to release the divine sounds resonating as a harsh heat in Gerard's lower stomach, but he didn't answer to the question.

Gerard's hand struck Frank's bare thigh with a sharp sound bouncing off of the walls, making his submissive cry out loudly. Red bloomed under the strike, the price of such sensitive skin.

"You fucking answer me when I talk to you." Gerard growled, rutting his hips against Frank's to feel sparks of heat enter his groin for his own pleasure. "Tell me what a slut you are for my cock. Tell me how much you love it when I hurt you this way."

"I love it, I love it so much, Master, I'm the biggest slut for your cock." Frank stammered through the gasps and soft moans tumbling from his lips under Gerard's movements. His cheeks flooded red from embarrassment, but Gerard knew Frank well enough to know he relished in the humiliation. He got off on it.

Gerard let go of his delicate wrists, deciding that teasing was enough when he was close to dripping precome under the concealing layers of his pants becoming too tight for comfort. He knelt on the bed, yanking Frank up with a sharp tug to his hair.

"Then show me how much of a whore you are for my dick." Gerard quickly unfastened his pants, finding the hem of his boxers, and he hastily shoved them down his thighs for his cock to spring free and meet the cool air inside the room. He groaned, free of confinement, and stroked himself with a quick hand while Frank nearly drooled at the sight of his hard, red cock standing tall before him. Knowing immediately what he was meant to do after one fleeting look into Gerard's eyes, he crawled over and lowered his face to be at level with Gerard's cock, whining delicately as his lips barely touched the vein pulsing along the bottom.

"You gonna swallow me down like a pathetic little slut, gonna gag and cry while I fuck your face?" Gerard gripped his cock, hissing softly at the pleasure from his own tight grip, and tapped the tip against Frank's lips. Frank parted them obediently, nodding in response, and allowed Gerard to shove his dick past his pliant lips and into the hot, wet tightness of his eager mouth.

The suction was instant, Frank was quick to loosen his jaw and the back of his throat to shove his mouth over Gerard's cock until his nose was nearly touching the coarse patch of curls near the base of his length. Gerard groaned at the magnificent tongue rubbing over him, the glide of silken lips moving over his sensitive cock to build heat in his lower body causing him to curl his fingers tight into Frank's hair to further shove inside the heat of his mouth. Frank choked around the cock moving in and out of his open mouth, the constant hit of the tip disrupting the back of his throat now forcing him to relax it in order to deliver to his best ability. Gerard groaned loudly as Frank hollowed out his cheeks, moaning around Gerard's cock, swallowing him down with his hands clasped behind his back without Gerard needing to instruct him to keep his hands to himself while he worked over his cock.

"Yeah, just like that, slut. Fucking love your mouth, so fucking hot and wet for me. You just take it, huh? You love it when I use you. Perfect boy, just for me." Gerard moaned in appreciation, nails scraping over Frank's hair as he dared to harden his thrusts. Frank writhed at the praise, moaning for it. Gerard chased after the coiling heat slowly gathering at the very bottom of his gut the more Frank whined and gagged around his length, face reddened from the shortness of breath brought to him by Gerard's cock gliding in and out between his rounded lips tight enough to drive Gerard into a panting, moaning mess of a man gripping Frank's hair to keep him perfectly in place. Frank was amazing with his mouth, the twirl of his tongue and the gentle relaxation of his throat to allow his Master to fuck his face as he pleased. He was made for this, Gerard realized, as Frank released choked moans taking a positive affect on Gerard's pleasure while he sucked him off.

Yanking Frank off of his cock with a slick noise echoing in Gerard's pleasure hazed brain, Gerard took a moment to pant, rubbing the tears off of a sputtering and gasping Frank's face whose eyes had watered from the amount of gagging wracking through his body from the intensity of Gerard's cock abusing his mouth.

"Look at you, you're a filthy little whore when it comes to sucking my dick. How fucking greedy you are." Gerard gripped his cock, stroking twice harshly, and slapping the side of Frank's face with it, leaving behind a glistening wet streak. "You look like I've already fucked you twice. But you still want more, don't you?"

"Yes, Master." Frank gasped, saliva dribbling from his swollen red lips, gazing up at his dominant partner with teary eyes quietly begging him for more. He whimpered, his cock leaking and bright pink between his legs.

"Oh, you poor little thing," Gerard purred, mocking sympathy as he cupped Frank's face roughly and shoved him down onto the mattress, "you're so hard for me and I haven't even touched you yet. How cruel of me, huh? Aren't I a prick for letting you get this way without giving you proper attention?" Gerard reached between them, grasping Frank's wet cock and stroking him hard and fast.

Frank cried out, his eyes flying open, and yet, he rapidly shook his head. "N-no Master, your pleasure comes before mine."

Gerard was widely pleased with the reaction he received. He smirked, slowly and intimidating he assumed from the way his submissive gulped, and he rewarded Frank with a few measly strokes to his dripping cock, gentler than the rough grip he previously had on it.

"Good boy. I like that answer." Gerard cooed softly, watching Frank's cheeks fill with color underneath the sudden praise.

"Thank you, Master. I appreciate your kindness." Frank squeaked, biting his bottom lip hard to prevent from lifting his hips in time with Gerard's lazy strokes. Noting his struggle, Gerard released his hold, immediately catching the tiny whimper of disgruntlement Frank made once the stimulation disappeared.

"What was that noise I just heard, bitch?" Gerard growled, and Frank's eyes widened with fear.

"Nothing, Master!" Frank stammered, reddening all the way to his neck with a blossom of color the way his body reacted when he told Gerard a lie.

Lies, Gerard didn't ever stand for them, especially when it came to their sexual activities in their play room. With heat pricking Gerard's skin, darkness rolled inside of him, and it exuded so intensely from his demeanor that Frank shrunk underneath him in fear and excitement for the punishment yet to come.

"Are you lying to me now? After you were doing so well?" Gerard growled.

Frank blanched. "No, Master, I'm not—"

"Get over my fucking knee right now, you pathetic slut. You're not getting away with shit." Gerard tossed Frank aside, his heart racing with concealed arousal as he slid down to the edge of the bed to let his legs dangle, and he reached for the heart shaped leather paddle he'd set aside. Discreetly, he also retrieved Frank's most detested toy outside of the chastity cage he softly asked to be left out, the one thing to prevent him from succumbing to painful pleasure; the vibrating double cock ring, soon to wrap tight around his dripping erection and adding intense stimulation while denying his orgasm all the same.

Frank was quick to position himself onto Gerard's lap, stomach down with his ass facing Gerard, exposing the most personal parts of him to his Master. Gerard grabbed Frank's hips and yanked him into a position where his ass stuck out, still loitered with faded marks from the digging grip of Gerard's fingertips and the harnesses he enjoyed having too tight around his body so he would be left with marks. Gerard caressed what was displayed in front of him, opening his hand and smacking his palm down sharply on Frank's skin. Frank jolted with a gasp, a breathy moan escaping him.

"I don't expect you to count or to thank me, not tonight." Gerard teased his finger along Frank's crack, dipping between the cheeks and teasing Frank's asshole to make his submissive whimper with wanting. "But if you dare fucking complain, you'll be doubling the amount of hits you get, I don't care if you're sobbing and your ass is black and blue. Are we clear?"

"We're clear, Master." Frank's voice wobbled, impacted from Gerard dragging his finger down to Frank's balls, slowly teasing them before deciding enough was enough.

"Since you decided to whine like an ungrateful bitch, you deserve this." Gerard reached out quickly gripping Frank's cock tight, and sliding the cock ring onto him. Frank let out a panicked sob, shooting Gerard an achingly broken expression that made his insides lurch, but Gerard kept himself together, returning the look with an expression of darkness in his eyes. Under it all, this was his way of asking his submissive if he should continue. Frank shut his eyes and hung his head in shame, no sign of the safe word making an appearance, and Gerard took it as permission to flick it on.

As soon as the vibrations rattled through Frank's hard cock, the submissive let out an airy cry, the sound melting into a tortured moan as it sunk into his mind that this was only part of the stimulation, and he wouldn't be allowed to come until his Master fucked him. Pleased with the writhing mess draped over his lap, Gerard lifted the paddle gripped in his hand, bringing it down swiftly until the hard object collided with Frank's skin. His pet moaned brokenly, his back arching and his ass pushing higher up, enticing Gerard enough to bring the paddle back down thrice more times in a quick motion.

"I know you love being paddled, so I had to give you something to make you hurt just a little." Gerard rubbed over Frank's right ass cheek now beginning to bloom with bright red from the hits of the paddle, bringing the object back down with a crack that made Frank cry out loudly into the room.

"Because you get off on pain, don't you little one? You turn into such a nasty slut when I hit you, when I break you." The paddle lashed against Frank's skin once, twice, thrice, quickly striking Frank's ass until it began to grow tender in blossoming shades of bright red taking over the original shade of his skin.

"Yes, Master, I love when you do this to me." Frank breathlessly choked out, crying out from yet another strike to his ass from the firm paddle. Gerard grinned in satisfaction, feeling the friction of Frank's writhing body affecting the stiffness of his cock, and it only encouraged him to bring down the paddle multiple times on Frank's reddened ass until he was sure there would be bruises to showcase when they were finished tonight. Gritting his teeth to hold in moans falling towards his lips, Gerard continued to strike, listening to the soft sobs and the helpless moans drawing out of his submissive like the sound of an erotic song crafted only for Gerard's ears to listen to.

"Make more noises for me, don't hold anything in. I know you're holding back. You'll shut up again when I tell you so." Gerard struck Frank again, rubbing the smooth wooden paddle over Frank's inflamed skin, and continuing with his onslaught of hits until Frank's moans increased in volume slurred into tiny cries making his eyes water. Never did the safe word spill, an incentive to continue, but after twenty more hits to Frank's swollen cheeks, he casted the paddle aside, deciding Frank had taken his deserved punishment exceptionally.

"On your hands and knees. Now." Gerard demanded.

Frank shakily rose from Gerard's lap, crawling over the soft mattress and struggling to keep himself in the position Gerard instructed him to stay in. He'd crawled far up enough on the bed for Gerard to slot in behind him, reaching out for his hips in a bruising grip to yank him towards Gerard's front. Frank's nails scraped over the sheets and his thighs wobbled from the struggle to prevent his body from collapsing down onto the mattress. The vibrator continued to make him suffer, precome dripping from his leaking cock and dribbling onto the sheets like strings of diamonds.

Gerard draped himself across Frank's back, plastering his chest against it and bending down to bring his lips beside his ear. "How does the toy feel, huh? I bet it feels so fucking good."

Frank whined at Gerard's taunting tone, his head tipping back towards him. "So good, Master. But it's — it's almost too much."

"Aww, poor baby." Gerard drawled. "Are you close? Do you wanna come?" His hands tightened around Frank's hips, nails digging in dully enough to prevent drawing blood. He wouldn't go against one of Frank's wishes, he'd break their trust in doing so, but he craved to feel Frank's body tense under him at the pain.

"Master, please." Frank sobbed. "It hurts, I can't hold back much longer."

"You can, and you will hold it in until I say you're allowed to come." Gerard bit down on Frank's neck, leaving indents on the reddened skin that made Frank's hips buck forwards, a strangled noise ripping free from him.

Roughly flipping Frank onto his back, Gerard spread Frank's legs apart and pushed them back so his knees were practically resting on his chest, leaving his body vulnerable to him. Frank whimpered and held his legs up as Gerard ran his hands over the backs of his thighs, curling his fingers for his nails to drag along the skin until he reached his ass. Tears streaked down his cheeks at the pleasure submerging him into subspace in a slow progression, the vibrator grasping his red cock curving towards his tense stomach.

"I'm going to fuck you, but if you come without my permission, I will not hesitate to leave you cuffed down here all night. Got it?"

"I understand, Master." Frank's voice wobbled, high pitched as it weaved between his quieted moans.

Gerard reached down and flicked off the vibrator tipping his submissive far too close to the edge than he could allow. Frank let out a large gust of air, his chest heaving heavily in relief. Gerard kept the cock ring in place, however, to prevent Frank from going against his orders despite whether or not he tried his very best to keep his orgasm at bay.

"Don't think you're getting it so easy, whore." Gerard scoffed at the spark of confusion in Frank's eyes as he stepped away from the bed to retrieve the lube.

Gerard accessed their trunk of various toys and harnesses, fishing among the items to grasp the tube of lube he searched for, along with silver cuffs. He decided Frank was well behaved enough to enjoy the luxury of the looser cuffs rather than the harsh bite of tighter metal against his twisting wrists. He returned with the items in hand and knelt down on the bed again, smirking at the spark of heavy excitement and fear gleaming in Frank's eyes that raked over him.

"Hands above your head." Gerard undid the cuffs, swinging them lazily in midair. "Don't fucking close your legs." He caught Frank's legs beginning to fall shut as he obeyed Gerard's command.

"I'm sorry, Master." Frank whispered and opened them wide again. His arms were stretched above his head, fingers pointing towards the headboard Gerard intended to chain them to. Gerard ignored his apology and shackled Frank's wrists with the cuffs, securing him to the wooden posts with a click causing a rippling shiver to course through Frank's body.

There, Gerard thought, he had him exactly the way he wanted him. Spread out, wanton, eyes glossy with remnants of aroused tears and legs trembling with the increasing desire to be used. His ass was red and swollen from the paddle, and yet Frank didn't appear to be phased by the pain when he knew what he wanted.

"You want my fingers in your ass so bad, don't you? You want me to get your tight little ass nice and wet with them before I fuck you. I see it in your eyes, slut, you're practically gagging for it." Gerard retrieved the lube, squirting a fair amount of the cool gel along the pads of his three fingers.

Frank's cheeks blazed red and he turned away, his lids fluttering. Gerard smacked his ass, making Frank yelp sharply.

"Don't look away from me when I talk to you, little one, you know better than that." Gerard roughly pressed his fingers against Frank's entrance. He could feel the heat radiating from his skin, testing his resistance, but he didn't sink the first finger inside Frank until their eyes met again. Frank gasped, his lips falling open. His lashes batted as though he longed to shut his eyes, but Gerard's harsh command of him not looking away must've reminded him to keep them open. Gerard groaned in approval, fucking Frank with a single finger before pushing a second one in.

"Master, yeah." Frank sighed, pushing down towards Gerard's fingers.

"Slut." Gerard muttered and twisted his fingers inside Frank to find his spot. Frank's back arched automatically and his hands yanked at the cuffs holding his hands prisoner, a metallic clang ringing through the room almost louder than the thin whine he released. Gerard glared up at Frank. He slapped the inside of Frank's thigh harshly, pinning his hips down onto the bed and trapping his gaze with his own.

"Don't. Fucking. Move." Gerard warned for the final time that evening. His heart was racing, darkness rolling over him at the pure dominance he held over Frank who appeared so small, so desperate and helpless underneath him.

Frank swallowed hard, shrinking at Gerard's tone. His eyes clouded over and he nodded without a second thought, his breath quickening as he forced himself to slacken.

Gerard roughly fucked Frank with his fingers until precome dripped in a crystalline pool on his stomach that tensed each time he struggled to keep his body still. Frank didn't hold back his nosies since Gerard instructed him not to keep them to himself, and he managed to stay impressively motionless as Gerard stretched him. He mindlessly babbled and his cock throbbed between his legs, which was a reassurance that every sensation ringing through him was met with a genuine response. Gerard was satisfied with his behavior and slicked himself quickly to get inside Frank, his own lust gnawing away at his patience.

"Make as much noise as you want. But keep my instructions in mind or else you'll be in big trouble." Gerard pressed himself against Frank's glistening and stretched hole.

Frank tensed in anticipation, the muscles in his flat stomach tightening, and he bit hard onto his lower lip to contain any eager noises. "Yes, Master. I'll be a perfect whore for you."

"I expect no less." Gerard teasingly rubbed himself against Frank's hole, watching him gasp at the sensation. "Repeat to me what I told you."

Frank almost shut his eyes, but quickly caught himself, instead maintaining eye contact with Gerard. "I can't come until you give me permission to."

"Yes, that's a good boy." Gerard nodded in approval. "You know what to say if it gets to be too much."

Without hesitation following his statement, Gerard pushed himself inside Frank slowly at first, allowing his body time to shift and accommodate to his size. The first move inside him always required a gentler approach or else the consequence to acting carelessly would result in far more pain than what was acceptable. Frank gasped aloud, crying out softly in both pain and pleasure, already tugging at the cuffs chaining his wrists to the bed. His rosy lips fell open around a silent moan as Gerard slid the rest of the way inside after he'd accepted his size, ripples of pleasure fluttering through his groin and resonating hotly in his lower gut. Gerard groaned deeply, resting his hands on Frank's hips and digging his fingers into the soft flesh for purchase. Frank was so tight around him, squeezing welcomingly around his cock and willing him to push further inside him. Frank wanted it so badly, he keened and stared up at Gerard desperately, his chest beginning to heave although this was only the beginning.

"Fucking hell, baby," Gerard panted, "Your ass feels so fucking good. You take my cock so well, slut. Tell me how it feels."

"So good, Master," Frank moaned as Gerard pushed in to the hilt. "You fill me up so—so much, every time. I love it."

"Yeah? You love when I fuck you with it?" Gerard achingly slowly dragged his cock out of Frank, until the head was the only remaining part inside him. Frank whined at the loss, yet remained patient, trembling deeply on the mattress.

"Yes, yes, I love getting fucked by your cock, Master. There's nothing else like it." Frank's need to be filled again transferred into his voice.

"Dirty little slut. Just the way I trained you to be." Gerard smirked crookedly. "Guess I'll have to fuck you like one."

Finding words was a waste of precious time gathered into Gerard's palms, he steadied his hands on Frank's hips, yanking him back onto his cock and sliding in all the way to the hilt in one smooth stroke. Frank cried out, his back arching in an instant. Gerard breathlessly released a fluid moan and began snapping his hips back and forth, burying himself inside the tight heat of Frank's body, lost in the intense wave of pleasure almost overwhelming as the demanding pace he set rattled their bodies without much of a warning. He moved so quickly that Frank could barely comprehend which strokes didn't press onto his prostate, it all blurred together, so hard and so good. The sound of the restraints preventing Frank from using his hands were muffled by his noises of pleasure, both shrill and rich as they spilled free from his swollen lips uncontrollably. The blush spreading across Frank's beautiful body colored his smooth skin a soft pink color splashing more vibrantly at his cheeks and lips that glistened with saliva, emulating the appearance of gloss. Sweat began to glisten across the valley of his smooth chest and his taut stomach, at the shape of his hips unfolding into his thighs rising instinctively towards his chest as Gerard fucked him harder.

"Pretty slut," Gerard purred through clenched teeth. "So gorgeous, all for me."

"All yours, Master." Frank managed to push out through his string of moans and soft whimpers. "Use me however you want."

"I don't need your permission to do that." Gerard pushed Frank's legs towards his chest, leaving him entirely open and exposed as Gerard abruptly slipped out of him. His hole clenched around the empty air, bared to the thickened air in the room, flushed pink and pretty between his cheeks. Gerard moaned softly at the sight, sliding one of his hands between Frank's legs to stroke along his hole stretched and glistening from his cock. Frank whimpered, but remained still with anticipation leaving his body strung in a tense position before his Master. His finger slowly plunged inside him, and the satisfaction of feeling Frank's body clench around the single digit left him with an insatiable desire to fuck into him, to disassemble him so sweetly, leaving him shaking in shambles with the need for his release, but he couldn't reach his peak until Gerard spoke the words allowing him to fall over the edge.

"Keep your legs in place." Gerard slapped the inside of Frank's thigh, earning a quiet yelp to escape from his submissive.

"Yes, Master." Frank shakily complied, swallowing hard at the hungry glisten entering Gerard's eyes.

Once he was satisfied with Frank's position, Gerard's hands ran along Frank's legs almost tenderly, feeling the tremble in his limbs and making a path along the soft skin until he reached his ass, spreading him open and holding him in place for his cock to roughly enter him again. Frank moaned aloud at the angle Gerard maneuvered his hips at, the tip of his dick pressing down on his prostate, the cause of his body shuddering from the sensation and flushing deeply. Gerard held in a crooked smile and repeated the motion, growing faster with every movement, deeply pleased by the sounds loudly trickling from Frank's perfect lips and filling the room with a perfect resonance he wished he could instill in the walls to remind him of their wanton beauty each time they began their games yet again.

Moaning , Gerard dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Frank's ass, pushing him towards each of his hard thrusts to sink deeper into him, almost pulsating on the inside at how euphoric it felt to be buried inside his submissive. There was no better sensation that existed that was equivalent to the tightness of Frank's body, the sounds pouring from him through the erotic onslaught on his body, and the sight of his slow unraveling, breaking him down into a writhing mess wandering into the haze of subspace; so desperate to please, deprived of permission to come, yet that alone aided in the explosive bliss he found whenever Gerard granted him the key to his own nirvana.

At the desperation clawing its way into Gerard's chest, he unleashed a broken groan, grasping at Frank's body and tilting his hips towards him. He fucked him harder, his hips nearly aching from the intensity at which he fueled his fire for his submissive, the sound of skin slapping together repeatedly blurring together to join the progressive volume of their sounds. Frank tossed his head back, yanking harshly at the handcuffs until the skin around his wrists bloomed with dark red flushing his sensitive skin. He moaned loudly, fucking himself onto Gerard's cock, his legs trembling powerfully enough for them to weaken.

With Frank's weakness dawning on him visibly, Gerard bit off another moan, fucking Frank a beat slower. He leaned across his body, hovering above him, and retrieved the small key to the handcuffs restraining Frank's wrists. He forced his hips to come to a pause while he shakily unlocked the handcuffs to free him— not for Frank's benefit, but for his own, his submissive soon came to realize as Gerard's hands wrapped around his body and twisted it around so he limply landed on his front on the mattress.

Frank huffed, shakily lifting his head. "Master?"

"God, come here," Gerard yanked Frank back only roughly enough for his body to jostle from the abrupt manhandling, but not enough to leave him whimpering from the intrusive pain of hands being far too careless.

Gerard sat back, dragging Frank's body onto his lap with his back pressed tightly against his chest. His skin was burning hot, a temperature of lust quickening the movement of their blood in their veins. Gerard's hands slid across Frank's chest, smoothing over his stomach, teasing the tip of his bobbing cock throbbing between his legs. Frank whined softly, gasping as he reached behind him to caress Gerard's hair. His cock glistened enticingly with crystalline precome dribbling down the sides, soaking the cock ring wrapped tight around him to keep his orgasm at bay. Gerard couldn't stop himself from running his fingertips across the soaking tip, teasing him for a moment before lifting his fingers to Frank's rosy lips. Frank's lashes fluttered and he parted his lips to eagerly wrap them around Gerard's fingers. He sucked his own precome from the tips, eagerly swiping his tongue across them to gather his taste from them, a whiny moan vibrating at the back of his throat. Gerard pressed his fingers down on Frank's soft tongue and plunged them deeper into his mouth, eliciting a sudden gag Frank quickly discarded by relaxing his throat, bobbing his head lightly to welcome Gerard's fingers in his mouth as though it was his cock.

"You're a perfect fucking slut, I can't get enough of you." Gerard softly growled beside Frank's ear, assuring he would feel his breath tickling his skin, making Frank twitch and melt as he slipped his fingers from Frank's hot mouth and his hands trailed their way to Frank's thin hips to tightly grasp onto them. His cock found Frank's hole, rubbing against it once before he slid home, filling Frank in an instant and reaching further inside him at this angle. Immediately, he caught onto a rough and quick pace, fucking up into Frank's body so it jostled at every movement, going limp against his chest, and their slick skin slid together as it flushed a bright red from arousal and friction. His mouth fell open, his head lulling backwards towards Gerard's shoulder, and the arch of his body allowed Gerard to move his hips easier, completely absorbed by the sensation of Frank so tight and hot around his cock.

"Fuck!" Frank cried out hoarsely. "Right there, fuck yes, please! Don't stop, keep going, please, Master." He broke off into a broken sob, bouncing back onto Gerard's cock, almost unable to halt the stream of expletives and moans rising from deep within. Gerard pounded up into Frank and kept him in place, allowing him to slowly lose control from every hit to his sensitive prostate, knowing it was his center of pleasure when he wasn't allowed to touch his cock or come just yet. He was close, however, Gerard could feel it in the way he was growing tighter, also piquing the interest of his own orgasm boiling hotly in the bottom of his gut.

Gerard's fingers slipped against Frank's skin as he reached for his throat. Once he'd grazed his thrumming pulse, Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank's throat where his moans and cries reverberated, cutting off his airflow in a safe method, but it was just enough to make Frank made a strangled noise from the lack of oxygen. He whimpered deeply, pushing back into Gerard, appreciating the grip around his neck.

"Fucking take it, whore, you love getting fucked and choked like the slut you are." Gerard moaned deeply, fucking Frank impossibly faster. "You're so good, you're gonna make me come so fucking hard."

"Please, please," Frank sobbed breathlessly, "Please come, Master, so I c-can come for you like a good slut. I promise I'll be perfect for you, Master-- fuck!" He tried to gasp at the sharp slap against his ass, his cock jerking from the sting blossoming under his skin, but the sound came out strangled and he sputtered for air.

"Ride me." Gerard yanked Frank down onto his dick. "Make me come, show me how good you are."

Frank nodded in a wobbly motion. Although his body was rapidly losing strength from the stimulation flooding into him relentlessly and the hand around his throat, he obeyed his Master's orders, beginning to lift and lower himself onto Gerard's cock. His pace was unsatisfactory, earning himself another slap on his ass. Frank cried out, gasping.

"You can do better. Don't be fucking lazy." Gerard released Frank's throat and pushed his chest so they were pressed tightly together, his lips at his ear. "It's pathetic seeing you go so slow when I know exactly what you're capable of."

Frank whimpered at the humiliation through his desperate gulps of air, but his cock jerked again at his secret desire for it, drawing a smirk out of Gerard. Moved by his words, Frank moved his hips faster, little gasps pouring out from his lips until they transitioned into moans after he'd discovered the perfect angle. He desperately moved his body, clenching tight around Gerard, making him moan as his hands roamed all across Frank's wanton body, unable to release his addiction to the way his smooth skin felt underneath his wandering palms. He was growing close so rapidly from watching the shake of Frank's thighs and the redness of Frank's cock bobbing between his spread legs, from the sound of his moans vibrating against his chest and syncing with his own as though they shared the same pair of lungs losing all sense of breathing while they were lost in one another.

"I'm gonna come," Gerard gasped, "Keep going. So good, my slut, keep going and I'll let you come, too."

With his permission to come on the line, Frank worked himself faster onto Gerard's cock, rapidly fucking himself until the sound of skin on skin increased in volume, the pressure on his prostate drawing soft whines out of him. Gerard could feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck, his breath becoming thicker in his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around Frank's small body and began moving his hips again, fucking deep into Frank, quickly disintegrating their self restraint with each thrust inside. Frank cried out loudly into the room, biting off broken pleas for Gerard to come inside him, so fucking hot that suddenly, Gerard was bubbling over, the tension gathering in his body compiling so high that he couldn't control its growth much longer. He moaned thinly, holding Frank tight against him, snapping his hips up as fast as possible as white noise filled his ears.

He finally reached the explosive point he wildly clawed his way towards. His cock swelled up and he came hard into Frank, filling him with come, pulsing endlessly inside the tightness of Frank's body clamping down onto him. Heat spilled through his body in flourishing tingles making his spine arch. He unleashed a deep moan, fingers digging into Frank's soft thighs until a sound of pain rang from him, and he loosened his grip. He slowly fucked Frank through his powerful orgasm rushing through every part of his being, assuring to brush against his prostate in every motion because Frank was so close that he practically vibrated at the intensity he shook at. And yet, he hadn't begged for his own release now that Gerard had finished inside him, deeming him worthy of immediate permission.

"Come for me." Gerard looked over Frank's shoulder. He slid the cock ring from Frank's throbbing dick, almost smiling at the sob of relief that earned him, and he wrapped his hand tight around his slick cock. Frank cried out at the touch, pushing into it, and he leaned back against Gerard's chest, allowing him to have his way with him.

Jerking him fast and hard, Gerard was almost surprised at how little time it took for Frank to finally come. After a few rough strokes and swipes of his thumb across the leaking and sensitive head of his cock, Frank was coming hotly across Gerard's knuckles, throbbing and spilling into his hand, some gushing onto the sheets below. His body convulsed around Gerard, filling him with the pleasant static of oversensitivity.

"Thank you!" Frank cried out breathlessly. "Thank you so much, Master, fuck, it feels so good, I can't . . ." Frank's chest heaved, his head tossing back and his back arching. He slowly fucked Gerard's fist, awaiting for himself to stop releasing into his hand. Gerard was in awe at the beauty of his body's movements, of his cock, and the soft moans slowly losing their power as the heat of his orgasm slowly ebbed away from the first initial shockwave. Gerard shut his eyes and brought his lips to the side of Frank's neck, mouthing along the sensitive marks there and the ticklish areas causing Frank to mewl softly, thrusting one last time into Gerard's fist before he was freed from his grip.

Gerard lapped at some of Frank's come splashed across his hand, moaning silently at the taste flooding his mouth. He wiped the rest onto the bed sheets, slowly easing Frank up and off of his cock growing soft inside him. Frank gasped softly at the sound and the sudden emptiness, but his displeased noise died off as Gerard gently rested him onto his front, offering him a pillow to situate himself for aftercare.

"Lay still." Gerard whispered to him, caressing his sweaty hair from his face. "It's time for me to take care of you, okay?"

Round hazel eyes tiredly looked up at him. Frank nodded, his lashes fluttering as he went to shut his eyes to rest, still dazed.

Gerard lifted himself onto shaky legs and retrieved his underwear from the ground to gather the items he needed to soothe Frank into a pleased and pliant state. As a dominant figure, it was imperative to care for his submissive each time he was handled roughly. It would be careless and cruel to leave his submissive to his own devices after being treated in such a way, stripped of his defenses in subspace and left shivering naked on the soiled bed sheets. Above all things, Gerard could never abandon Frank that way, the love in his heart filled with him the natural urge to cater to his needs and soothe him in any method his state called for after sex.

Returning with soothing lotion, a moistened towel, and a small wet cloth, Gerard knelt down on the bed, feeling the mattress dipping below his weight. He approached Frank gently, settling in at his side and uncapping the lavender scented lotion to squirt a cool circle onto the center of his palm. Rubbing his hands together, he moved to carefully straddle the back of Frank's thighs that parted slightly underneath him. Gerard's eyes examined the extent of the redness in Frank's skin first, noting the tender state of his ass reaching towards the backs of his thighs, a glowing redness Gerard wouldn't doubt stung deeply now that there was no other sensation in his body to pay attention to. Come leaked from his hole, a light drizzle reaching the insides of his thighs.

"You did so well, sweet boy." Gerard softly murmured to Frank. He glided his palm coated in soothing lotion across Frank's cheek, feeling the heat of the reddened skin in desperate need of the coolness of the remedy he'd covered his hands in. Frank jumped slightly at first from the contrast in temperature, but soon relaxed into it, giving a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Master." Frank whispered back.

"You can address me by my name now, baby, it's okay." Gerard leaned down to plant a gentle kiss at the knobs at the top of Frank's spine, spreading his fingers across Frank's skin and slowly massaging lotion into his tender skin.

"Okay." Frank nodded subtly, almost hesitant. "I love you, Gerard."

Warmth spilled into the very center of Gerard's heart. "I love you more. You were so good for me tonight, I'm so proud of you." He lead a trail of kisses to the back of Frank's neck where silky hair curled in at the ends, tickling the tip of Gerard's nose as he lead his lips to the sensitive spots at Frank's neck.

Frank hummed softly. "I always try to be good for you."

"You're perfect." Gerard nuzzled Frank's neck. "I love you so much. I've never had a submissive or partner as amazing as you."

Frank's breath hitched at his confession. Gerard continued to press soft kisses to Frank's skin, resuming in his mission to soothe Frank's skin until the lotion gradually absorbed, hopefully dulling some of the inevitable sting blossoming from the paddling he'd taken. Once his skin glowed from the gentle shimmery layer left behind from the pleasantly scented lotion, Gerard retrieved the cloth resting folded at his side, maneuvering lower so he could gingerly wipe at the come dripping from Frank's sensitive hole reddened from the abuse. Frank whimpered, in the beginning making Gerard wondered if he'd unknowingly crossed his boundaries, but his insecurity was shot down at Frank spoke up.

"I wish you'd leave it inside me." Frank squirmed as the cloth passed between his cheeks. "I like feeling it."

Holding in a breathy moan at the filth dusting across Frank's confession, Gerard resumed in wiping his boy clean, exchanging the used rag for the moistened towel to gently dab at his flushed skin to cool it down.

"I will one of these days." Gerard ran his finger along the base of Frank's spine. "With a plug, maybe. That'll be a reward. Letting you feel me inside you all day long."

Frank whimpered softly. "Don't talk like that. I'm so tired, I can't go again."

Gerard chuckled. "I know, sweet boy. I don't expect you to. Let me carry you to bed."

Deciding he was just barley conscious enough to allow Gerard to handle him, Gerard scooped Frank into his arms once he was finished cleaning him up. He carried him through the hallway to the darkness of their shared bedroom, resting him gently onto the bed and tucking the covers around his naked body where he fell asleep instantly. Gerard took a moment to clean himself up before he joined Frank in bed, slipping into the cool covers and curling up against Frank's back. His fingers lightly traced his hip, stroking his side with wonder glowing in his heart, as though he couldn't believe Frank was a real entity that belonged to him.

"I love you." Gerard whispered on the brink of sleep. "I hope you'll stay with me for the rest of our lives."


End file.
